Memento Mori
by ChocoDrake
Summary: "Memento Mori" Remember that you will die. Jesse doesn't remember all the times they've died but the Aether Dragon does. Join her as she tells her friend Herobrine the many times she had to watch the leader of the New Order and others die and the aftermath that came with it.
1. Prelude

**Jesse dies a lot the novel.**

 **That is basically what this is. A story about deaths, game overs and bad endings, mostly revolving around Jesse but sometimes other characters. TW C** ** **haracter** death and gore.**

* * *

Prelude

I lived far away in the most secretive and barren realm untouched by man that very few would venture to. My house on an island so far and high into the sky it was nigh impossible to see from the ground. It's not easy to find me, so I was surprised when I heard a knock on my door so early that morning. There was only one person who could find my home without hassle and visited frequently.

"Hello, Herobrine." I smiled and let the demigod inside.

He said nothing and went to sit down on the couch while I went into the kitchen to fetch some tea I just made. I return to see him looking at my bookshelf, he probably noticed the new book I put up there, another one of my journals.

I sit on the other couch across from him and poured tea into tea cups for both of us. Still silent, he grabbed a cup and stared deeply into it.

Whenever Herobrine is not speaking much it usually means he's troubled or vexed at something. "Why have you come to me, Hero? What is troubling you?"

He doesn't react to the nickname, taking a sip. After putting the cup down on the coffee table he sighed.

"Do you know the story of the new order?" He asked staring firmly with his white eyes.

"Do I ever!" I raised an eye ridge, looking at him suspiciously, "And I'm presuming you do as well?"

"O-Of course!" He stuttered out and then rubs his shoulder pouting. "I just want to hear your version of it."

I hum taking a sip of my tea. "You know...I was there unbeknownst to them watching and not much varied between my telling of the story to others, except...well."

"Except what?"

"The leader of the New Order Of The Stone," I paused wounding if I should tell him or not, I chose to anyway. "...Jesse died far many more times than any mortal should have."

"WHAT!?"

"Hundreds of untimely deaths that would never be remember."

"Tell me!" He slammed his hands on the table almost spilling the cups and stared at me with interested ire. "You must tell me what went on right now!"

I glower down at him with a mock death glare. He lifted his arms off the table and leave them limp at his sides, sitting back down avoiding my gaze like a child who just got scolded by their mom.

I snort. How easy he can be submissive sometimes.

With a smirk on my face I get comfortable. "How long do you have, Herobrine?"

"All eternity."

I grin.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The end before the beginning

Jesse. Sarcastic, sweet and strange Jesse. Don't get me started on them. Why do I refer to them with non binary pronouns, you ask, Hero? It's because there is multiples of them. I have never seen so many versions of one person in my life. They were of varying genders, colors of skin and clothes, their personalities only slightly different at times. And this was not counting the ones from stories that went astray.

I must let you know that every death I saw, I had to go through at least six times at the least. Every. Single. Time. I'll let you think about that, Hero.

The first time Jesse died was not during the Wither Storm actually, it was way before that, before they met their childhood friends Axel and Olivia, right before they met Reuben. I will tell the first time I saw them die for each death, I won't bother with the repeats unless I have something to add.

I was sent out into their world as I always was when a great hero was to pass away. I looked around wondering who I was to reap from this realm when I heard panicked breaths and snarls.

A young girl in dungarees ran straight through me. No one could see nor touch me as I was in my spirit form, it was like I wasn't even there. A pack of angry wolves ran through as well a second later.

I flew after her catching up with Jesse quite easily. I felt that she was the hero I was here for... but that wasn't right. How could she be a hero? She's just a kid.

Moving ahead of her to see if anything laid in wait for her, I stopped, floating over a pit with a lethal fall. Paling, I knew what would happen. I spotted her coming this way not looking where she was going and I grimaced. She's just a kid...

It wasn't too long before she ran off the edge with a yell. Her sounds of fear cut off with a loud crack as she hit the ground.

There was a long few seconds of silence.

She screamed.

Her pain filled shrieks startled me and filled me with sorrow as I flew down to her. I landed and looked her over, covering my mouth in horror at what I saw.

Her legs...Oh, God! Her legs. They were bent the wrong way and the bones were jutting out blood cascading into the grass.

I heard a squeal that wasn't her's and I turned to see a small piglet, that would later be known as Reuben, staring concerned at the injured girl before him.

Jesse's screams died down into loud sobs trying to bear the pain. She was still so young, she couldn't have been alive for more than ten years. She only just started her life and now she had to go through the harshness of death.

I was almost about to cry as I went closer to her, she must have passed out from the pain as she is silent and breathing slowly if not a little uneven. I place a paw on her head searching her future if she would make it out of this alive...

She wouldn't.

The broken bones would not kill her. She would spend the rest of her life screaming for help that is never coming, not even the mobs at night would find her, only to die there three days later of dehydration broken and lonely.

I closed my eyes and hung my head low solemn. She's not going to go though this... I won't let her.

So, I put her out of her misery.

Reuben squealed in surprise as she poofed into nothing, she wasn't carrying anything on her. I held her in spirit form as she slept, walking toward the Aether.

"Let's get you home, little one," I said to her as I walked into the light.

But...something strange happened when I did. The bright light was different somehow it was not what I had felt at all before. I lost sight, feeling, hearing, all my senses were lost for a mere moment. Then I was on solid ground Jesse missing from my arms.

I gazed around confused. What just happened? I heard heavy breaths and snarling. Jesse and the wolves ran by again.

Reset. Everything just reset, I realized.

Jesse fell off the cliff again only this time she caught herself on some branches from a tree that slowed her fall enough not to fatally wound her this time. She hit the ground with a grunt, after a few moments of being dazed she looked up at the cliff seeing the wolves at the top of the cliff glaring at the girl they failed to kill.

She heard a "Oink?" and turned to see baby Reuben staring at her curiously. "Oh, hello, little guy. Are you lost too?" She said.

She continued talking with the pig, but I simply ignored her too focused on trying to figure out what just happened. Why did everything reset? Why did it save her? Not that I'm complaining, but why her? Why not anyone else?

She was special, I thought. Too important to lose and whoever did this knew it.

And I wondered if it would happen again...but I didn't have to wonder for too many more years as I stayed and watched them with interest for what would happen in the future.

* * *

 **I thought I'd leave you a teaser.  
**

 _ **"We'll never survive jumping down!"**_

 _ **"Ah-ha!"**_

 _ **No. Jesse, no.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll just come out and say it, I'm coming up to a decision very soon in this story. The next chapter is already written it just needs to be fixed and the next one after that is already planned. The thing is, there is a lot of deaths that are similar to each other and I was thinking about a death montage chapter or just focusing on the important ones. I'll probably go with the montage... but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, I was listening to a piano version of the Saw theme while editing this. Look out we got a bad ass over here. *Sigh*  
**

* * *

Chapter two: Fright night

The next time was after the building competition at EnderCon. Several years has past sense the reset, Jesse and his friends have become teenagers and Reuben an adult. I watched them built such a fantastic Enderman only for it to be sabotaged by the cursed Ocelots. (Except for Lukas, he's alright.) Reuben was set on fire and ran he off into the forest.

They went after him, but they weren't having any luck finding him. There was a sight nervousness to the group as they noticed the sun was going down, but they split up anyway to cover more ground.

"Reuben! There you are!"

I hovered over to where Jesse was by the tall grass. He seemed to have found Reuben. I was looking around for him myself curious as to where he was. Indeed he did find him. The pig looked somewhat more relaxed and he was, thankfully, not hurt from the fire earlier.

"Hey, boy. Do you want a carrot?" He offers one to him and Reuben takes it. I smiled as he ate it.

"At least you found him before the monsters did," I remarked, even though they could not hear me.

"Boy, I'm I glad to see you." Jesse gave the pig a rub on the ear and Reuben oinked happily.

My smile faded as I heard a noise turning to look over at a cave. Reuben took notice of this as well and squealed in alarm.

"Zombies!"

Indeed, zombies. The undead slowly walked towards them from the cave moaning in hunger.

"Reuben, run!" Jesse shouts.

They ran away from the hoard entering a clearing and stopped, Jesse crouched over trying to catch his breath.

"I think- I think we're good-"

SSSSSSSSSSSS!

Nope.

"Gah!"

They take off again away from the creeper that nearly blew up on them, running through tall grass. Jesse jumped over a mound of dirt and hid behind it. He sighed leaning against the dirt.

"I think we made it-AH!"

Stop saying that.

An arrow just missed his head, hitting into the dirt next to him. He turned and saw a skeleton bow aimed right at him, he only had seconds to move-

"ACK!"

The arrow hit him in shoulder. I gasped.

He pulled it out and fled. It wasn't that deep, it would only leave a small wound. Why was I worried? Silly me.

They hit a dead end and turned around, the zombies seemed to have caught up with them still slowly approaching. They were cornered.

Jesse pulled out his wooden sword and knocked back the closest one with it.

"Back! Get back!" He shouted, then glanced down at Reuben. "Get behind me. I've got you." Quaking in fear the pig did what he was told and hid behind his master.

I noticed the large cracks on the sword and grimaced. I had a bad feeling about this.

Jesse hit the same zombie again but this time it blocked his attack with it's arm and smacked the sword out of his hands. It splintered into pieces when it hit the floor.

Before Jesse could realize what happened the zombie clocked him in the face. He fell onto his back, Reuben had to jump out of the way to prevent being crushed underneath him. Blood ran from his nose and he could've swore he lost a tooth.

It hit him in the side of the head, stunning him for just a second, and it fell on top of the brunet. He fought back, kicking, punching and yelling as the zombie started to clobber him.

Every time it slammed it's fists onto his chest he felt his ribs cracking then breaking. The coppery taste of his own blood made him want to throw up. His yells turned into screams as the pain intensified.

The other zombies joined in and Jesse wasn't sure what was happening anymore, the pain and fear clouding his mind. He could felt himself weakening, slowly losing the fight for his life. He had thought he heard Reuben over his screams, squealing then running off, but he didn't know if he got away.

He felt a zombie bite into his neck ripping out a large chunk of his flesh. His screams were cut off, replaced with gurgles and choking like he was drowning as blood poured down like a waterfall from his mouth and neck. He couldn't breathe.

Tears fell from Jesse's eyes from the pain and the realization that it was all over. He gave up letting himself slip into that cold void of death. He's limbs went slack, his green eyes stared dully at the night sky nothing was behind them anymore.

I sighed.

No one would find what's left of him till much later on, a few days from now. I would wonder why it took so long to find his remains but I wasn't in the mood for thinking at that moment.

Moving over to the horde enjoying their meal I extended my claw over to Jesse's body through the crowd. A hand grabbed my arm.

Helping Jesse's spirit up his corpse poofed. The only thing left was his items and a large amount of blood on the ground. The zombies stared at the empty spot where his body had been almost frustrated and they all left.

Jesse groaned using me for balance. When he opened his eyes and saw me he jumped back startled.

"W-What are you!? And why are you..." He trailed off upon seeing his items, blood and the zombies retreating. He stared at the scene then back at me.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." I gave him a solemn look. "You didn't make it."

I expected him to cry or scream, or get angry, I wouldn't blame him if he did, but he was just shocked.

"That's not..." His eyes were wide, his expression stressed. "It's not supposed to end like this." He wanted to deny it I could tell.

Before anything else could be done or said the world became bright and an earthquake started.

I clutched my head. "It's happening again!"

"What-" Jesse called trying to keep his balance, "What's happening again!?"

"It's resetting!"

My voice faded into nothing as it all became white.

...

...

...

Did you know, Herobrine, that events changed to fit accordingly to help out Jesse sometimes. Like this night, on the second try Jesse succeeded to kill the zombies only to get overpowered by a spider and Petra came out of nowhere to help, when on the first try she wasn't even close by enough to hear his screams even. Strange don't you agree, Hero?

"Hmm..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I think I'm going with the death montage, it's coming up after the next chapter. There isn't much else to say really sooo... Having a good time or a bad one like Jesse's having?**

* * *

Chapter three: A splitting headache

"Remember what EnderCon was like before it was cool?"

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?"

"...Some of us will never be cool."

"Ha-Ha."

I floated alongside the two bickering young women as they walked across a bridge. They are such nerds, I thought smiling. Fortunately enough Jesse took down the zombies and Petra slain the spider that was about to kill her this time. Reuben was missing again but Jesse told him she would meet him later. Now they were heading to EnderCon to trade a Wither Skull for a Diamond.

But it was still dark out and still a bit dangerous- Oh, speak of the nether.

They were only halfway across the bridge when they saw a group of creepers on the other side, a bunch of zombies and more creepers heading out of the cave behind them.

"Creepers!" Jesse shouted. "Crap!"

The mobs were starting to close in and I looked around wondering what form of escape they could use. "There isn't anyway to-" I mumble to myself, "...except."

I look over the side of the bridge at the water that was so far down. A chill went down my spine, I bit my lip. That's a long drop.

"This... Doesn't look good," Petra said.

Jesse looked over the bridge as well.

"Well, there's only one way off this bridge," Petra said. They both had their backs against each other, Jesse facing the approaching creepers and Petra facing the zombies. "Whatever we do, we do it together."

I would've smiled at her sentiment at any other time.

Jesse flashed her a steadfast look. "The only way off this bridge is through them."

They both readied their stone swords, Jesse moving towards the creepers and slashing one then backing away to prevent an unwanted explosion. She repeated this until one of them died but then she realized, to her horror, that the others have gotten too close.

"There's too many of them!" Jesse said in panic. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I winced.

Petra pushed Jesse off the bridge and jumped after her as the creepers exploded. They screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I stopped floating and let myself drop as well falling down the ravine with them.

Jesse faced Petra and gave her a grin. Petra gaped at her and she turned, her smile disappearing. A creeper flashed white, about to detonate in front of her. She punched the creeper away or at least tried to, as it was too little too late because it exploded just a few feet from her and Petra.

Petra was sent flying sideways from the force of it, but Jesse... Jesse was thrown backward, her head colliding against the wall with a slow sickening crack. Her eyes shot open as she fell away from the ravine wall leaving a large blood stain where she had hit. If it wasn't for the slow motion it would be almost impossible to tell what happened then.

Jesse's body somehow contorted into a diving position and she entered the water head first. Petra, in a daze, landed on top of the water resurfacing with a hiss cursing at the pain and her rookie mistake.

Jesse didn't surface.

There was no bubbles, no shadow swimming up, no evidence that she was ever going to surface at all.

Oh, dear.

I sighed and dove into the water. It didn't take long at all. There, at the bottom resting like the angel she was, was Jesse. The water around her had a red tint. She must have cracked her skull open, though I couldn't see the wound because her floating hair was covering it. I could definitely tell she was dead by her half lidded rolled back eyes.

Jeez, Jesse. You have to stop dying with your eyes open.

I grabbed her soul and pulled her to the surface. I held her to my chest as Petra seemed to realize something was up.

"Jesse?" She said.

Jesse perked up at her name being called and mumbled, "Yeah, Peets?"

My lips twitched upward slightly. I let her go and she floated on the water staring up at me blankly.

She blinked. Once, twice, then her eyes shot open.

"It's alright...I won't hurt you," I said gently, holding up my claws in a placating manner.

She seemed to relax but was still a little untrusting of me.

"Did you... save...me?" She asked slowly.

"Not...exactly."

Jesse's stone sword floated to the top of the water. Both Jesse and Petra stared at it.

"No, Jesse, you couldn't have... Jesse... Don't tell me your dead, you better not be!" Petra said and dived underwater. She would find nothing.

Jesse stared back at me.

I shook my head.

A bright light wrapped around the world. I blinked.

"Looks like it's starting over again," I mused then addressed her, the light becoming too bright, "Try not to die again this time, Jesse."

"What?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Not sure how I'm making so many of these so fast. It might start slowing down soon, I don't know. This one took a strange turn, how'd did that happen? *Shrugs***

* * *

Chapter four: Panic during the storm

A large shadow loomed over EnderCon. A beast made out of black corrupted blocks with three heads each with dull teeth and purple eyes that shot tractor beams in to the crowds of screaming people running away from it.

The Wither Storm is alive.

"Outta my way, chickens."

Well... you don't hear that everyday.

I am quite proud of Jesse. He went down in Ivor's golem guarded basement to save Lukas and somehow didn't die. Good job.

However, it would seem that his luck is starting to run out.

The Wither Storm moved forward after the running people, making Jesse scream and run past the chickens that were blocking his path. He ran across a bridge only for it to be sucked up in the tractor beam taking him with it.

He clinged to the chunk of the bridge as it slowly lifted up into the air, struggling to hold on.

From that point on I knew this was going to be a train wreck, I mean you want to look away but you can't, you just can't.

Grunting he clawed his way across as the platform raised and raised closer to the Wither Storm. It looked like he was about to make it...but life doesn't always go according to plan does it?

Jesse's hands slipped off the platform then he was sucked up immediately and quickly towards the Wither Storm's open maw, him screaming all the way. He was sucked in feet first and it snapped it's jaws taut trapping him inside.

I winced. Oh dear.

You see when the Wither Storm gets you, you don't exactly die right away. You're alive for days, almost weeks sometimes in cold darkness. You can't see, you can't move and you can't hear anything except for the rare moan of the other captives. It's cold and you're so alone. It's like your already dead.

I'm not sure rather this is fortunate or unfortunate for Jesse, but his arm was almost chopped off, the bone split broke, when the storm bit down on him. He bleed out in less then an hour later.

This was yet another time where I thought to put him out of his misery but I don't think I could get away with breaking the rules a second time. It didn't matter much in the end, as he was unconscious when he died, having passed out from the pain of a mangled arm.

Carrying away Jesse's soul from the cesspool of death that is known as the Wither Storm I landed on the ground near a forest far away from all the destruction. He starts to stir in my arms his eyes shooting open in terror-

His eyes. His eyes were not the usual lively green I am used to, they were red almost magenta in color. He had wither sickness.

Even in death illness can still linger a bit afterwards. These things happen, he'll recover shortly.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Jesse panicked looking into my yellow eyes.

"You're safe now, Jesse."

He looked confused. "Who's Jesse?"

Hmm...He has the amnesia variant of the wither sickness, interesting.

"...Are you my Mom?"

What?

I stopped walking, and blinked at him.

Jesse you are a strange being.

I stared at him, unsure what to say and started walking again. "Umm... I guess...? Eh, I'm more like your godmother... I think."

Jesse relaxed nuzzling into my scales like a hatching. I blushed. "What happened? And where are we going?" he mumbles tiredly.

"Y-You were hurt. I'm taking you home right now."

"M'kay, Mom." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

I stared ahead mortified.

Ohmygodhecalledmemom!Hecalledmemom!OhmynouchIcan'tbelive-why?!whydidhe-

I sighed. No, no. He doesn't really believe your his mom, he has amnesia, it's just the wither sickness doing this.

Moving on towards the light I subconsciously placed my snout on top of Jesse's head, his scent was unavoidable. He smelled like the outdoors and cookies, a weird combination but calming nevertheless. He snuggled deeper into my chest in his sleep. I smiled, sighing again in content.

Letting the light of the now familiar reset take me I realized that this job is totally worth it.

...

This was not the last time Jesse died to the Wither Storm, oh-no not even close. From now on their number of deaths would only sky rocket from here.

"Sooo... we are just going to ignore your temporary motherhood-"

STOP!


	6. Chapter 5

**400 Hundred views in one week. My god, guys! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter five: Death montage

You know when you see a person die over and over again you can get quite snarky after a while. I might seem like an arse during these next few deaths, but I don't mean to be hateful or mocking it's just what I thought during it.

...

Look before you run

Jesse ran through the destruction of EnderCon away from the Wither Storm. He tripped into a pit, stumbled for a second, jumped out of it and continued running. Then he fell into another pit.

Watch were your going, Jesse.

He did not follow my silent advise. There was a tractor beam scanning to the right and he just walked into it.

"GAWOH!"

Oh, Jesse.

...

Score!

There she is running though a forest on fire, how exciting! The tractor beams scans for her and... what is this! She got caught? What a surprising turn of events!

And, oh! She's trying to swim out of it. Look at her determined gaze as she skillfully tried to wiggle out of it.

Will she make it.

Will she.

It's close...

And nope! She doesn't! Another point for the Wither Storm!

...

Loneliness averted

She dodged the first beam this time. I gaze ahead seeing a whole bunch of creepers getting sucked up in the next one.

Jesse, you better not run into the other one.

"AHHHHHHH"

Seriously?

Well, at least she had the creepers to keep her company.

...

This stinks

The Wither Storm's tentacle reared up to smack her, she failed to dodge but it only knocked her over mostly unharmed.

Another one slammed down in front of her and the second she hit her toe on it, the tentacle immediately grabbed and pulled her toward it's gaping maw.

I don't know what's worse, being woman handled by the Wither Storm or having to deal with it's horrible breath.

...

Scream

Jesse tried to save Gabriel by yanking the tentacle that grabbed him. You can see were this is going.

Unfortunately she was not strong enough and the Wither Storm pulled both of them up out of the fortress entrance, all the while Jesse gave a long... drawn out scream.

Man, she'd make a good horror movie actor.

...

Why did you just stand there?

"Oh-no!"

Both Gabriel and Petra where caught in a tractor beam being slowly lifted up.

"Can't-get away-from it!"

"Jesse do something!" Petra shouted.

Jesse just stood there staring in horror.

"Somebody, help!"

Don't just stand there, Jesse! It's like she said, do some-

One of the tentacles went behind him and smacked his arse into the tractor beam, where he floated up with a scream.

-thing...

Great, now _you_ need saving.

...

Yum

Jesse was in a mine cart in the Nether trying to defect fireballs from ghasts. He kept getting hit by them and missing his swings. Needless to say he quickly got hit way too many times and fell off the mine cart and into the lava, Reuben squealing in alarm.

Burnt hero, anyone?

...

Really!?

Jesse exited the portal and stood in some water looking around warily. There was a moan, and he turned and saw a zombie walking toward him. He pulled out his sword but he froze, his eyes widening as the zombie reared it's hand back and smacked him in the face.

"Ah! GAH!"

He fell to the floor still.

Did... Did Jesse just die from a zombie slap?


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved before this and after. I've been feeling too overwhelmed to talk to anyone lately, which is why I'm saying this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: An arrow to the knee

"If you spot anything call it out, we don't have a lot of time."

Jesse and her group walked down the dimly lit hall in the temple of the order. Axel glanced at the wall.

"Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces?" he said. Indeed they looked like faces.

Looking at it myself, I grimaced. It didn't take a deity to know it was a arrow trap like the ones you'd see in jungle temples.

"What do you dispense little guy?"

"I get the feeling that we really don't want to know," Olivia said.

A hissing noise filled the air.

Jesse stopped the others. "Get behind me," she ordered looking around wearily.

There was a creaking sound. Reuben got spooked by this shaking and looking around in terror. He squealed then ran off, Jesse and the other chasing after him.

Reuben, no!

Everyone ran over a pressure plate which activated a gate to close behind them, blocking off their escape route.

"That's probably not a good thing," Axel said. Ya think? The dispensers made noises signifying their about to fire. "Aw, come on, dispenser faces! I thought we were friends!"

Well you thought wrong.

"Run!" Jesse shouted.

What happened in the next few moments happened so quickly I'm still not entirely sure what happened.

Lukas, Olivia and Reuben all ran ahead of everyone. Reuben got hit in the neck by one of the arrows, he squealed in pain but still managed to keep up, Olivia got hit as well, but she fell to the floor unconscious, unbeknownst to Lukas and Reuben.

"Olivia!" Jesse did take notice of her fallen friend, however this distracted her enough not to notice an arrow coming at her. It hit her in the thigh making her grunt in pain and that made her not pay attention as well to the next one which hit her in the shoulder. Then a third one hit her in her mid section and she finally collapsed to the ground.

Axel shouted her name but was cut off by an arrow to the eye and he fell down. The arrow pushed itself deeper into his skull from the landing. He laid there still next to Jesse as more arrows pelted there corpses.

Lukas and Reuben got to a safe spot near a crafting table. The arrows still wised by, still making whooshing noises, but I could not hear it. I could not hear anything as I was lost in shock.

What just happened? I just watched Jesse and almost all her friends die in a matter of seconds. I-I simply didn't know what to make of it.

I... I would have to reap them, but I-I didn't want to. I just stood there staring at their bodies. I never had to reap more then one soul at a time, maybe two at once one time, but not a whole group before.

Managing to walk I went over to Olivia pulling her soul up to her feet. I ignored her startled appearance and moved on to the other two on the floor helping them up as well.

They all stared at me with there own reactions. Olivia was still in shock, Axel had his guard up and Jesse seemed... Confused.

"What happened? What are you?" Jesse bombarded me with questions that I answered too many times before. "Why aren't the arrows hitting us? Why are there items flouting and-" She stopped, eyes widening in realization.

"I'm the Aether Dragon. And you all have perished."

"Guys!" Lukas shouted.

Everyone turned and saw the blonde staring out in horror from his safe spot. We ran over to him as he started to mutter hysterically.

"Oh, god. No no no no no no. This isn't happening. This didn't happen. It can't just... no."

"Lukas, we're right here," Jesse said and tried to touch him to no avail, he didn't hear and her hand phased right through him. She looked back at me worried, I shook my head.

We heard quiet squeals and oinks of pain and everyone turned. Reuben was laying in the corner, he still had an arrow sticking out of his neck, but it looked like he tried to get it out himself only making it worse, blood was running coarse from his wound.

"Reuben!" Jesse shouted and ran over to him.

She knelt next to him and whispered calming things to him even though he could not hear, tears running down her face as she couldn't do anything for him.

The pig tried to get up but just didn't pose the strength anymore. He silently gave up and laid down then went still.

Jesse wailed.

I clinched my teeth. Poor girl.

The other were startled by her before staring at her pityingly.

I slowly approached her inconsolable form and she looked at me angered. What do you want? Go away! I got from that look. Staring down at Reuben I lay down behind him stroking him softly with my paw.

"It's time to get up, little one," I soothed.

After a few seconds he got up his corpse poofing into a lone pork chop. He looked around confused before getting surprised when Jesse grabbed him into her arms. She cried apologies to him as she held him close.

I gave a sad smile.

Then I turned my attention to the, very much still alive, Lukas who was sitting on the crafting table.

"Don't..."He said in despair. "Don't leave me alone."

Lukas...

Gazing around I realized there was no escape for him. Both sides of the safe spot where filled with dispensers firing arrows that wasn't going to run out of ammo anytime soon. He couldn't craft anything, he only had sticks. The others had items that he could make into something, but the items were in the cross field of arrows and trying to get them would be akin to suicide.

He was trapped there. No way out. Nothing he could use. No nothing.

Grimacing, I checked his future.

It was bleak.

One of three things would happen to him. The first would be that Lukas would make a run for it only to get gunned down almost immediately, and that is the best option shockingly. The second would be him waiting there until he starved to death, he wouldn't dare eat Reuben's pork chop. And the last would be that he waited so long the Wither Storm caught up with him and the temple collapsed on him.

"What do we do now?" Axel asked.

I didn't know what to say to him. Everyone just stood around wondering what to do awkwardly until it reset again.

...

"So if things reset and things change in their favor...then that means..."

DING!

The scones are done!


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back from my week hiatus. I had a self crisis if I wanted to continue making fanfics or not. But I kinda like making these, it's not very stressful, it's great. Anyway, here's the first Intermission.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Intermission 1

I pull the scones out of the oven smiling at the smell. I saw something in the corner of my eye and paused then I placed the cooking sheet on the stove. Taking off my oven mitts I turn and look.

In the corner of the ceiling a part of the wall was covered with light blue crystal, diamond that glowed dimly.

My lips turned into a snarl as I glared vehemently.

"I don't appreciate this breach of privacy!" I hissed at it quietly.

I stood up and palmed it forcefully. It shattered, shards of diamond hitting my floor.

"What was that?" I heard Herobrine call from the other room.

"Nothing! I just dropped a plate!" I shouted back.

Luckily he bought it. I got a dustpan and broom and cleaned up, dumping the shards of diamond into my lava trash compactor.

I head back into the living room with the scones, they cooled down enough to carry, setting them on the table I sit down on my couch again. Herobrine was mumbling to himself.

"Aether?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's doing the resets?"

I think about it for a minute.

"I'm not too sure about that, Hero. But I think I know who."

He blinked.

"No, not Notch. Someone else. The high ones or what most know as..."

"The players," Herobrine finished.

I nodded.

"So, their playing doll house again? Acting like this is all just a game? Toying with people's lives?!" He ranted, I took a sip from my tea.

"You would do the same in their shoes, would you not?" I asked.

This seemed to shut him up, for now at least.

"I'll continue this later, as for now I shall get on with the story... If you don't have any objections?"

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I just watched a playthrough of the entirety of the first episode of the new season yesterday, ( _Yes, I'm that insane. I doubt I'm the only one though_ ) I'm still not sure what to think, it made me feel melancholy. **

**That's not all I wanted to say, if you play/watched it all then you should look up the deaths for it. Oh my god, they seemed to have gotten more brutal. You can hear him give one last groan, see his eyes slip shut slowly and see him poof into nothing on screen sometimes!**

 **Oh jeez, 800 views. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Another pointless talk

Now that I'm thinking about it, you know I had discussed the fact Jesse died a lot with him once.

It was back in Redstonia when the Wither Storm rampaged the town. One of it's tentacles grabbed Jesse while he was running away. The brunet seemed frozen in shock as he was held above the ground.

Any other timeline he would equip his sword and cut himself loose from it, feeling a sense of deja vu. Did I mention some of them started feeling like they've done this before, because they did. I wondered if they would ever remember any of this... probably not.

Taking too long, the Wither Storm threw Jesse into it's open maw and crunched down on his body then slowly started to munch.

Dead.

It shattered every bone in his body and turned his brain into mush. His blood dripped from it's jaw, which it joyfully licked up.

Of course I dragged his soul away from the Wither Storm. Jesse stood on the grass looking surprised and out of it. "Wh-What happened?"

"Jesse, you died...again."

He turned to face me.

I waved at him. "Hi, I'm the Aether Dragon."

The brunet looked down in thought. "I...I died?"

"Yes...?"

He looked back up at me with a hard glare of confusion. "Wait...what do you mean again?"

I sighed. "To put it lightly, I've seen you die many times before, not counting the other Jesses."

"Other Jesses?"

"Uh, yeah... you from different universe. But not you, different you." I shook my head. "Ugh, why is this so hard to explain? I never had this issue before."

"Why didn't you help?" Jesse tried to send me a accusing glare but it came out more...sad.

I frowned. "Trust me I wanted to, Jesse. Even if I was could my being was stuck in another plane of existence, I was like a ghost." I looked away solemnly, "I'm sorry, truly I am."

He didn't respond to that he just turned and looked at the Wither Storm leaving Redstonia. "What now? What can I do now? I'm dead and that thing is still on the loose," he said grimly.

I looked up. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. It's all going to reset in a few minutes anyway."

"What?"

"The world keeps resetting when you die, Jesse. So you can try again and again. It seems like someone doesn't want you to die."

"Who? I'm not that important."

How modest of you.

"I've been asking that myself and apparently you are. There is definitely some higher power involved though."

Jesse sat on the ground. "So... we just wait here until whatever happens?"

I sat down next to him with a shrug. "Pretty much. Taking you to the Aether resets it all instantly."

"Why haven't you then?"

"I'm lonely I guess. It's been years since I've had a full conversation with anyone. It's just... do you know how frustrating it is that no one hear you or see you?" I admitted.

"Not really, but I know how it is to be a nobody."

"You are not a nobody, Jesse!"

He stared at me with a raised brow, but he looked a little surprised. "Who knows who I am except for my friends?"

"I do!" I exclaim, making Jesse jump.

I realize what i just said and look away, mortified.

"You do? Wow, um...How long have you been around?"

I grin sheepishly. "Since you first met Reuben."

His eyes shot open. "How many dark secrets of mine do you know?"

I stare blankly. "I'm not into mortals. You and Lukas are pretty cute, though."

Jesse blushed.

"Well," I started, "I'm not sure what to talk ab-"

"What's it like to be a god?"

I had to stop and think about that.

"Nobody wants to be a god. It's not as easy and nice as they say it is. Your always busy and everyone blames you for all their problems. Although I am just one of the weaker, I do know the other more powerful ones, Notch, Herobrine-"

"You've meet Herobrine?!"

I frowned. "Yes. But he's not as mean as you think he is... He's my friend after all."

"What! B-But the monsters..."

I sighed. "Yes, he created the monsters, but it was a necessary evil. You see this world was unbalanced. Without good and evil none of this would exist."

"Is the Wither Storm your act of balance?!" He stood up throwing his arms into the air. He was getting antsy.

"No! He didn't make the Wither Storm! We...I don't know why it exists." My voice went quiet. "...Let's just drop it, Jesse, for both our sakes."

He went silent. I looked around the destroyed Redstonia, collapsed buildings, broken Redstone machines. The silence is deafening. Jesse touched my shoulder I looked at him.

"What's your life like?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your everyday routine?"

"It's nothing really, I just lived in my house. Oh, and I lived in this sky palace in the middle of nowhere. No one could find me even if they wanted to. I mean, it's really hard to find me and that's if I'm home, which I am usually but times like these I'm not..."

You can guess how this conversation went, Hero. I went on talking until the reset hit us without me even realizing.

However I can safely say I had more pointless conversations with the Jesse's from then on.

...

"Aether?"

"Yes, Herobrine?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

I smiled.

"Any time, Hero. Any time."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. I was feeling burned out for sometime on this story. But I want to let you know I made a poll I need you all to vote on as it's important later on in this story. You can probably guess what it is, just go to my profile and find the poll then vote please.**

 **Also, it's my birthday today. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Death montage 2 electric boogaloo

Two words: Boom Town. Need I say more.

...

Really

Jesse pulled out a fishing rod in the Nether, Axel stared at her with a raised brow. She looked at him. "It could work."

"We're gonna die," he said simply.

A ghast shot a fireball their way and they barely dodged as it destroyed a mount of netherrack. They both got up, Axel went over to ready the mine carts for travel while Jesse brandished her fishing rod at the monster before her.

I facepalmed. Axel was right, they were going to die.

This went as well as one can expect. She missed with the lure and the ghast retaliated by blowing them both up.

Did you think that would work? Did you really think that would work, Jesse?

...

Laziness strikes again

Jesse climbed up a building to get her amulet back while Nohr peeked down at her from a window. "Sorry guys, but I've been trying to find Magnus for too long to stop me now!" She pulled out a block of TNT ready to throw it down at any moment.

Axel got off the building running away from it. Jesse looked up. "Oh, bad."

Ya think.

"Jesse, look out!" Axel said. Jesse didn't even move and she got blown to smithereens, her body landing with a thunk, Rueben squealing in alarm.

What the heck! Why didn't you move?!

...

But don't you like to dance?

Jesse jumped to the other vines on the house and said under her breath, "Way to close."

Nohr looked down at her again. "You know what you remind me of? This song I had stuck in my head once." she pulled out another TNT block. "I just couldn't get it to go away!" She snarled.

Ooh, is it don't mine at night or that zombie song, talkin' bout minecra-

She threw it at Jesse who didn't have the time to move blowing her off the house.

Hmm... don't like music?

...

Meh.

Jesse snatched to amulet from the two people fighting over it. "Got it! I actually got it!" He said to himself.

"Quick!" Someone threw a TNT on the top floor where he was, "Flush 'em out!"

Jesse gasped turning to the edge of the building and stared at the stone jutting out of another building.

Move move move.

Jesse.

...Jesse.

Jesse!

The TNT exploded sending him flying.

I scrunched my face and threw up my paws in front of me clenching them in anger.

JESSE Y U NO MOVE!?

...

I got nothing

Jesse sneaked across the stone bridge to Magnus' tower stopping when he stepped on a pressure plate. Two TNT blocks pushed up behind him flashing white.

"Oh for the love of-" He lunged forward just in time to dodge it.

Still on the floor dispensers rose from the floor on his right, he stared at them.

...Jesse, you'd better not...

His hand slipped making him faceplant, and me facepalm, he quickly recovered however, getting up and running down the stack of dispenses that started to fire at him. He ran over another presser plate and an arrow hit him in the leg.

Just before he got to the stairs a pit opened up in front of him and he tried to jump over grabbing the ledge for dear life. He did not pose the strength to pull himself up and promptly fell with a long scream only to be cut off by the ground.

Do you even lift? No seriously, I mean it.

...

Really I don't

"Hey, Magnus!" Jesse yelled jumping to the top of his tower remains and took aim at the crazed man shooting TNT everywhere.

"Yeah, short stuff?"

"Flying pig jokes are totally played out."

Magnus laughed flipping switches rapidly. Jesse jumped off the platform just before a TNT hit it and aimed for the TNT below the mad man and fired.

He missed.

Yeahhhh that didn't go as planned.

Jesse screamed falling down down down to the lava below.

I winced.

Magnus froze. He probably didn't expect him to fail. He gazed down at where Jesse had fell looking somewhat...sorry. "Oh... that isn't good."

He felt guilty.

Oh, it's alright. We can always try again.

...

...Oh, and there were some more deaths in Redstonia too.

...

Always remember to chew before swallowing

I floated in the air lazily eating popcorn, don't ask me where I found some it's too much of a hassle to explain, while watching Jesse run up the bridge away from the Wither Storm stumbling. He stood at the edge looking at the drop in front of him.

I threw a handful of popcorn into my maw.

Jesse hopped off the bridge only to get caught in a tractor beam that sucked him toward the Wither Storm's mouth.

Ack!

CRUNCH!

I broke into a coughing fit placing a paw to my chest.

I swallowed my popcorn wrong, someone help me!

...

Except for that one

Jesse jumped off the bridge just in time and landed on...nothing?

Um...what?

He ran on thin air and got to another part of the broken bridge then he jumped for the other platform where the others were waiting.

I held my chin in thought. Is Jesse a god? He walked on nothing for a few seconds...I guess he could be a demigod maybe.

He missed the platform and got caught in the tractor beam again.

Oh...well... your dead now so... I guess not?

...

Oh my god

Everyone slowly backed into the portal. Jesse didn't exit yet looking up at the Wither Storm. I stood next to him.

"Um, Jesse?" I said, putting a paw on my hip, "Shouldn't you be leaving right now?"

Like always he couldn't hear me I stared up at the Wither Storm and saw it noticed Jesse standing there.

He started to back up only for the entire Wither Storm to lunge for us.

HOLY CRAP!

...

What she said

Zombies. Zombies everywhere.

Jesse bared her sword and struck one, the two other zombies hit her in retaliation and it stunned her.

The zombie she hit then hit her knocking the sword out of her hand. She tried to switch to her bow an arrows but the zombies pushed her down and went to town on her unbeknownst to the others.

You just can't catch a break with the undead can you, Jesse?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gratuitous amounts of failure

They should call him mister butter fingers.

He just can't get a tight grip on that amulet can he? Dropping the amulet down the grinder. I mean really? How irresponsible.

Jesse and Olivia was at the edge of a tunnel staring down into the grinder. A glowing sparkle could be seen a few platforms down.

"Was that...?" Olivia said slowly.

"The amulet. Yes," Jesse said, letting out a sigh and running over to the creeper blown hole in the tunnel. Better get to it.

The others went over as well Olivia speaking her mind. "Wait! Are you going to jump? ...Your going to jump aren't you?"

"Jumping is the easy part, It's the landing that's hard," Jesse said simply jumping down.

The other followed suit and they all ran across the beam. Petra ran ahead and slashed a creeper to it's doom. They both skidded to a stop at some stairs staring down at some more creepers.

"This ones mine!" Jesse said walking down the steps and toward the green monster. It hissed at him and he fell down to his side spooked.

I blinked. Umm?

Petra took care of it slashing it into a wall with a battle cry of "Come get some!" The creeper exploded on contact with the wall leaving a hole with spiders crawling out of it.

Jesse got up and ran with the others again. Passing by a few more platforms he stopped and saw Axel in trouble with a zombie. He jumped down to help him running up to the zombie to attack only to get spooked again and start backing up slowly while shaking in fear.

Okay, I know your scared but really you've got to do something-

Axel ran and punched the zombie off the platform to where it fell all the way down the shaft.

-or you could just let Axel handle it.

"Jesse get down!" Axel punches another zombie which flew at him.

The zombie hit him falling down the ledge and, surprisingly, Jesse doesn't landing just near the ledge with a grunt.

How he is even alive at this point I do not know. Maybe the gods have blessed him with super luck?

"Who wants more?!"

"You're asking for more?!" Jesse said incredulously following Axel down another flight of stairs.

Axel ran forward and saw a skeleton aiming at him then he leaped down the platform barely missing a arrow that hit the wall right next to Olivia.

"Jesse!" She warned.

"Hey ugly!" Jesse called.

The skeleton turned to face him aiming it's bow at him-

"Watch out!"

-and fired.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the arrow soared towards the brunet, he narrowed his eyes in determination and...

The arrow hit him.

I winched.

He groaned pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and chucking it behind him. "This belong to you?"

Jesse ran down the steps he paused when it aimed at him again.

"Hey, bonehead I'm talking to you!" It turned to Olivia and shot an arrow at her nearly missing her. "Anytime now, Jesse."

He got down the stairs and slid toward the mob stopping just short.

I threw my paws in front of me clenching them in anger. Oh, come on!

Even the skeleton gave him a look as he grinned sheepishly, I could only shake my head.

Then everyone heard a battle cry from Olivia. She pulled out an arrow from the wall and threw it at the skeleton, which hit it in the eye socket and flung it off the ledge.

W-What! But-but how did that- how did she?

"Don't just stand there let's go!"

Okay, then.

Jumped down another platform saw Lukas getting cornered by spiders you get it.

"HI-YAH!" Jesse yelled brandishing his sword. One of the spiders jumped at him and he just stared mouth agape then the spider landed on him.

I gasped thinking this might be where he dies, but even this spider is too slow to get it's fangs into him as Jesse pushed it off. Lukas had to jump out of the way as fell off the ledge.

Jesse jumped down the ledge and ran off with Lukas as more spiders showed up.

"Hold on!" Jesse shouted as a water burst down from the ceiling flushing the mobs away and almost them. He held on to the edge trying to get up to no avail, Lukas helped him up fortunately.

Squealing echoed through the grinder as Reuben ran from a group of zombies, they both ran after him. Jesse stopped again seeing Petra fighting creepers he wanted to jump down but got scared at the edge.

Jeez, he's really acting like...acting like... a scrub? Is that the proper use of that word? No? Well, whatever Petra took care of the one in front of her and turned to slash the other off to the lower platform, it exploded as they both jumped down.

Another creeper fell down landing on it's face, it started to flash. This must be the slowest creeper in the world as Reuben and Lukas had enough time to run by and Jesse almost jumped off the platform skidding to a stop as Petra warned him about it getting back up then she slash it.

It landed right behind Jesse and he gasped before it exploded sending him off the platform.

He screamed cutting off with a grunt as he landed on Lukas.

Ah! Why does everyone land on blonde?

"Oh, that hurt."

"The amulet it's over there!" Lukas pointed.

The amulet was on a small platform in the middle of a light, like it came straight from heaven. However, on a different platform was Axel and Reuben in the middle of a fight with mobs.

A torrent of water flowed threatening to knock the amulet off it's perch, and his friends were doing their best to fight off the mobs but they were in trouble though.

"I've got to help them!" Jesse said.

"What about the amulet?" Lukas responded.

"You go get it," Jesse gestured to it with his sword before jumping down to help his friends.

"Get away from my pig!" He stabbed a offending zombie about to hurt Ruben and stabbed another one.

"Got it!" Lukas called and Jesse looked down to see that he got the amulet.

"Jesse behind you!" Axel warned.

He turned and saw a creeper walking toward him. However he took to long and it got too close and it...headbutted him.

That's...pretty docile actually.

Water came down and washed everyone off the platform. With a scream Jesse fell down toward the grinder.

A creeper fell with him hissing all the way as Jesse glared at it. He looked back down at the grinder as it opened and closed opened and closed. He paled mouth agape as he realized what would happen in a few moments.

The creeper exploded behind him to save itself sending Jesse towards his doom faster. The explosion did hurt him but he didn't feel it much from the high level of adrenaline running through him at that second.

The grinder retracted just as Jesse fell in the middle of it and he closed his eyes bracing for death.

The grinder easily crushed him with a sickening squish. Bones breaking under presser and internal organs smashed into goop. He felt nothing of this through as he died instantly.

I brought a paw up to my mouth, thinking grimly that Jesse would be able to fit into a sandwich now, and suddenly I was caught in the middle of being both queasy and starving. I kind of wished I still had my popcorn by now.

I went down to the water underneath the grinder and saw his inventory spilled all over the place. He already poofed into nothing, that can happen on their own without my help, but it's faster if I do help.

Heading down to the bottom of the water I saw Jesse's soul resting and picked him up heading out of the water and away from the grinder to a ledge.

Poor guy was shaking in my arms as I let him go to stand. I rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Your safe now, Jesse...well your also dead there's that but..."

Jesse broke away glaring at me. "Safe? Safe! How I'm I safe if I'm dead!?"

I raised a brow. "Well, you can't be hurt anymore. But...that's beside the point, what was that Jesse? You freezing up, dropping the amulet all the time, almost getting spider tickles."

"Spider- What!?" He looked bewildered for a seconds before staring indignantly at me. "It's not like you can do better."

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't. I'm not the one everyone is relying on!"

He sighed annoyed. "I didn't expect I would have to deal with this!"

I smirked. "Did you think you could escape from your mistakes in the afterlife," I pursed my lips, "Well... you thought wrong!"

Jesse stared at me looking a bit upset, like he might cry soon.

I wave at him. "Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not actually mad... don't worry about it."

That didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"You should have a right to be. I failed didn't I? I lost the amulet," He said staring at his feet.

I frowned and walked over to him wrapping a wing over his back. "Now, now. It's gonna be okay. It's all going to turn up you'll see."

"B-But I died?" He looked up at me.

I gave him a gentle smile. "At first you don't succeed, die die again."

"What does that even mean?!"

"I dunno."

The world shook and got bright.

"What's happening!?" Jesse proclaimed.

I only looked up calmly.

"Maybe you'll do better next time Jesse."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey, Choco here. It's been a month since I've updated last, sorry about that. I got out of the writing loop for a while but I'm back, now I just got to get back into this again.**

 **So I was reading some of the stories on here and I thought maybe I should write some fics on those in Memento mori's style. Basically Ather's reaction to everything happening and having to take the dead away. What do you think about a spin off? I'd probably write it at my leisure though, if I do.**

 **I would of course have to ask for permission from the owner of the fics first. Don't want to hurt anyone now.**

* * *

Chapter 11: He died because of what!?

"Try not to die, okay? I'd really hate to have to watch that, from behind this protective glass."

Well, I have to watch him die from the outside!

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jesse said to Olivia then walked out the iron doors of Soren's lab with Reuben in tow. He stepped on the spongy blocks that made up the end, why sponge of all things?

"Okay. We've just gotta get Soren's attention," He looked at the murder of endermen, "...and avoid attracting theirs."

Just as he finished saying that an enderman turned and stared at Reuben.

Welp, that didn't last long. "It was nice knowing you, Jesse."

It walked over to the duo growling in anger with the usual horrifying enderman tone. Reuben turned tail and ran back in the lab, Jesse stood unable to move. He shook in fear as it bended over looking into his eyes.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then it straightened up and walked away.

Jesse let out a sigh of relief as did I.

He then walked around exploring the place, none of the endermen minded as they thought he was one of them, he found some sort of light fixture on the ground. The brunette remembered the instructions Soren had made and went to place clay blocks in that pattern but found he was one short.

He walked back looking for an extra one when he spotted a enderman holding one.

Oh.

Oh, Jesse your not...

He is...

Of course he is...

He grabbed the block and the enderman huffed at him, ' _What are you doing_?' It said.

After a bit of difficulty he managed to pull it away from it, but to say this upset the enderman would be an understatement. It started growling in fear wondering where it's block went before opening it's mouth and growling at the thief who took it which started to rally up the other endermen.

"Uh-oh."

Instead of heading back into the lab like a sane person would do, not like it would matter they would still be mad for years, Jesse walked back over to the beacon and placed down the final block.

"False evidence of endermen intelligence: accomplished!"

Yeah...But what good will it do you when your dead, Jesse?

A couple of endermen- No scratch that- All of the endermen started to walk up to him. "Uh... Nothing to see here, guys. Just walk away," He said nervously.

They seemed to have realize they've been tricked.

"Okay, they're not walking away. Definitely not walking away."

Jesse turned hearing a growl from his left. A enderman raised it's fist in the air and he didn't even have a second to dodge as it hit his skull with the intensity of a battering ram knocking him out instantly.

A minute later he came too but he was caught in the middle of slipping in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware he was groaning and the trail of blood streaming down his forehead. His sight consisted of blurry images of endermen walking by, one of them noticed he was still alive and walked up to him.

The last thing Jesse saw was the large foot of enderman stomping his face in. Then there was nothing.

That is... quite a horrifying way to go, I must admit.

I was about to reap him when I heard a shriek. None of the endermen heard it as it could not be heard behind the walls, but I, being a god, heard it perfectly. I left the poor boy to rest on the floor as I left for the lab again, he would still be there when I got back.

I simply past through the purple windows and saw what was the matter. I saw Olivia sitting against the wall curled into herself weeping, Reuben was squealing, if a pig could be hysterical he was then.

I knew what had happened. They watched everything. All of it.

I sighed, shaking my head. This went completely wrong, I should've checked their future for curiosity sake but I simply didn't feel into it.

Earthquake. Bright lights. Reset.

Hmm...that was quick.

...

This is yet another instance of universe changing to save Jesse.

Soren would usually save him and get him to safety when the endermen ganged up on him but there was one small problem...Soren wasn't out there in the first place.

You wanna know where he was? He was in another room in his lab cleaning his endersuit that he spilled apple juice on. I don't think the endermen would care if one of them smelled like apple juice but if you want to risk someone else's life be my guest.

Oh, well he didn't expect anyone to visit him.

It's kinda sad really.

Being alone for a long time.

In your house.

Alone.

No one to talk to.

...

...

...

"Should I visit more often then?"

No!

I-I mean you don't have too if you don't want too...

Er...

Next part!


End file.
